Leave This Life Behind
by livelovewrite127
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are at that state in a relationship where they are friends, but both know that there is definitely something more. Someone just needs to speak up. Percabeth one-shot, during TLO


Leave This Life Behind

**Percy's POV**

The sun was bright yet it was raining harder than I'd ever seen before. Grover, Annabeth, and I were running through what seemed like a never-ending parking lot. My black hair swished back and forth in front of my eyes. Ever run long enough to begin to lose that tired feeling that was coursing through your veins? You also question why you're running. Grover stopped dead in the center of the lot.

"Grover what's wrong?" Annabeth said stopping in sequence with me.

Her long hair was wet against her face and neck. Her eyes still glowed and she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

I like Annabeth, a lot. She doesn't try to hard on how she looks. The thing is, she doesn't have to try at all. Her naturally wavy hair and bright eyes are always captivating. Her voice had a sweet sound to it. It had a girly tone to it, but was stern and you could tell she meant business. Annabeth could curse you out while in sweats at 6 am with bed head and still be gorgeous. It's the way she is. The more I spend time with her, the more I like her. I've always been curious whether she felt likewise.

"What are you looking at Percy?" She asked catching my gaze.

"Um… I… uh…" I stuttered.

Grover came to my rescue. "He's probably just as confused as I am. What are we doing?"

"Trying to get to the tree of life so you can give your case to the pixies. Maybe they'll be on your side Grover and can help you become a professional protector. Now come on we have to be there by high noon, unless you feel like waiting another 24 hours."

"Right!" He said as we began to run again.

Eventually we approached a building that was like a wildlife reserve. As we entered, it was more life being in a jungle. There were so many plants and all the technology to keep each alive.

"I'll be back guys, I think it's best I got at this alone."

We nodded and Annabeth and I looked around.

As we went up an elevator (That had vines surrounding it)

"I don't think I've ever seen so much green in my lifetime." I said and she chuckled.

"I'm sure you'd much rather prefer blue."

I turned to her as she looked at some exotic flower. "Probably, but I have to admit, it's beautiful up here."

She smiled at me. "I'm just happy Grover has a shot to get what he really wanted."

I nodded. "I believe we should all get a shot at what we really want."

"Percy, what do you really want?"

I gulped. What should I say? I hadn't thought this through.

"I can't really narrow it down to one thing." I lied.

"okay fine you don't have to tell me." She said disappointed.

"It's true!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Annabeth!" I said indignantly and she rolled her eyes and began walking down the steps.

**Annabeth's POV**

He can't take a hint can he? I try to make things easier for him to admit how he feels and he brushes it off! UGH! BOYS!

"You wanna know what I really want?" I said turning around halfway down the steps.

He stood there blankly.

"I want someone who will make me happy. Someone who isn't afraid to risk it all for me. I want to fall in love with a guy who's brave and sweet. Sweep me off my feet!"

He just stood. Why do I bother?

Suddenly as I turned away from him and started down the steps again, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to him.

"Do you want to know how much I love you?"

I felt still, but nodded.

"When I turned down the God's when they were going to give me immortality. I didn't take it, because I knew I could never leave you behind. I'd never be able to continue on in life knowing the one I love most will move on and I will remain the same. How about when I was in the river styx and I had to think of one thing to keep me mortal. I thought of you, Annabeth. You make my head in the clouds, but my feet on the ground. I may not be some big, strong, macho hunk, but I do… I do love you."

I stared at him for a good long second. Then, when he looked confused of my silence, he frowned.

"If that wasn't…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I'm glad you could finally take a hint."

I kissed him. I kissed him and he kissed me back, picking me up and swinging me around. Everything that happened this summer just seemed to drift away. This was currently the most anticipated moment, and the moment that was most worth it. It was definitely a brain melting kiss. A kiss that made a girl like me forget just about everything she knew except kiss this adorable, dark haired, green eyed boy. He seemed to be acting the same way. I felt a smile curl on his lips and it was then that I knew that if I were given the option of immortality, I'd never leave this life behind.


End file.
